


A Day Of Training

by torchdick



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchdick/pseuds/torchdick
Summary: Agent Texas has always been treated like the odd one out on the team. Today, she got invited to a training session with the other Freelancers, though she's anxious as to how it will go.





	A Day Of Training

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is a short drabble story about tex that i might continue on? im not too sure, but it you like it, let me know!

Agent Texas never quite enjoyed being the odd one out on the team.

Sure, she had some friends - York and North were usually pretty good to her. Their AI’s - Theta and Delta - were also fairly kind whenever they met up. Tex was always sure to keep Omega away from them, though - his tainted mindset would surely scare anyone away. The Omega AI had been the Alpha’s rage, and so whatever advice he spouts to Tex, it’s usually filled with malice.  
Once she’d been passing by Agent Carolina in the corridor. Carolina had never exactly liked or trusted Texas in any way, and she didn’t really blame her. She was the newcomer, as far as they knew - as far as she knew. Omega, seemingly in a pissy mood that day, began shoving ideas into Tex’s head as she walked by the other agent. _Trip her - kill her!_ _Do it, you coward!_ It would sneer, but thankfully Carolina never stayed around to chat. If Texas had it her way, she wouldn’t use the AI at all, but the Director had been constantly checking up on her to make sure he was still online.

Tex would be lying if she said that the AI didn’t have an effect on her. Some of the pieces of advice it gave would sometimes be _tempting_ , depending on the situation. Omega was very good at fueling her anger, which was already prone to going out of control very quickly. She supposed that this was exactly what the Director wanted, though. She always knew he was a shady bastard.

Still lost in thought, Agent Texas leaned against the railing that faced the training room floor. She could barely see her own reflection as her eyes gained and lost focus. No one was out on the floor, but she always found it peaceful that way. It was quiet there, at least. She had shut the Omega AI off for the night, and was preparing to run some training sequences for herself when -

_Thunk-thunk, cling clunk._  
The distinct sound of footsteps coming up behind her sent a chill through her spine. She almost immediately tensed up, and her hand fell to the handle of her pistol, which never left her side. As the clunking got louder and louder, she let out a breath, fully gripping at the pistol’s handle. Her finger was on the trigger.

“Hey,” Agent North said, but stopped short when Texas whipped around to point a gun in his face. He could almost see down the barrel, and behind his visor, his eyes widened only slightly. North was no idiot - he knew that Tex wasn’t a monster, as his sister and friends might have assumed. He’d approached her without warning, and that was his mistake. “Woah - hey. Just me,” he assured her, raising his hands to show that he meant no harm.

Tex’s breathing was quick, and she studied that purple-armored soldier for a few moments more before she finally lowered the gun. It made a sharp click as she snapped it back into the holster. “Sorry, North.” She replied, letting out a relieved laugh. “I guess I wasn’t expecting your company.”

“That’s my bad,” he insisted, placing a hand behind his neck. “I should’ve given you more warning.” North replied, and he tilted his head to the side for just a moment. “It’s alright, Theta. You can come out.”  
From behind Agent North’s head, Theta poked his head out to study Tex a little closer. It wasn’t as if it was their first time meeting, but Theta always had a tendency to be skittish around anyone that wasn’t North. After a few moments of hesitation, the AI lifted his hand and waved. “Hello, Texas!”

Agent Texas had a soft spot for the good AIs. _Of course,_ her AI was nothing compared to what these ones were. _Of course_ the Director would assume she could handle the most annoying AI. _Of course_ she’d be chosen to deal with his disgusting plots every single second he was online.  
“Hey little guy,” she replied finally, raising her arm slowly with a clenched fist. She dipped her head toward it to gesture for the AI to come closer.

Hesitantly, Theta moved his way down North’s arm and met with Tex’s hand. He jumped up and fist-bumped her before landing back on Agent North’s purple suit of armor, letting out a little laugh.

“So, what’s up?” Tex asked, stepping back to allow some space for the pair. “Any big missions today?”

“Not today,” North shrugged, glancing down as Theta pulled out a holographic skateboard. He watched curiously as the AI attempted to balance along his armor, before he fell a little and had to chase after the transparent board. “I think there’s a mission tomorrow, though. The Director wants everyone involved.”

“What a surprise,” she replied, crossing her arms.

“Right?” North said, raising his arms above his head to give them a stretch. “The training room is open for everyone today, though. Carolina wants us all down there to get ready for the mission.” He explained, glancing over Tex’s shoulder when he noticed Agents Washington and Maine enter the floor. “I came to see if you wanted to join us, though.”

Agent Texas frowned from behind her visor. She could only assume that North hadn’t asked the others if he could invite her. She was no idiot, she knew they wouldn’t want her there. “Are you sure that’s a good idea, North?” Tex asked, turning her gaze back toward the training floor. She noticed Maine setting up a huge target, which was exactly right for his size. Beside him, Wash was setting up a much smaller target to hit at. She could almost hear Maine’s amusement in that from here.”I mean - Carolina isn’t exactly my biggest fan.”

“Carolina isn’t _anyone’s_ biggest fan.” Agent North replied quickly, and he turned toward the door that would take them downstairs. “Come on, she said she wanted _all_ agents, and you are one of the agents, aren’t you?”

  
She couldn’t argue with that, despite how much she wanted to. Technically, Texas is one of the agents of Project Freelancer. Even Carolina couldn’t doubt it even if she tried. Letting out a sigh, she took a few steps forward to follow North through the doorway. “Fine, fine - but I don’t want to hear any whining from any of them when I kick their asses in training.”

North let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back as he walked down the stairs. “Now that’s the spirit. Just don’t beat them too hard. Some of them can be babies about it.” This provoked a giggle from Theta as well.

When the pair entered the training room, the other Freelancers had also arrived. Agents Carolina and York were practicing against each other, while Wash and Maine seemed to be bickering about something still. Actually, it was Wash who was bickering, Maine was just poking fun at him. Everyone seemed to poke fun at Agent Washington.  
C.T and South were punching their way through some holographic training programs, while Wyoming was practicing his aim on a few targets on the far side of the arena. It all seemed fairly tame until the door slammed shut behind Tex and North, and all eyes landed on them. Theta ducked away into North’s helmet, and _thankfully_ Omega was still shut off.

Texas heard a distinct - “What is _she_ doing here?!” - from Carolina, while the others were whispering back and forth a lot quieter. York shot a look over at them, but then put his arm around Carolina’s shoulder and turned her away. It seemed like he was going to tell her to be a little more quiet. That would surely earn him some bruising in the near future.

“Uh… I don’t know about this, North.” Texas insisted, her own anxiety boiling up in her chest. “None of these guys seem to want me here.”

North only shook his head, pointing over to where Maine and Wash had gone back to bickering again. “Nonsense, they’re just surprised to see you, is all.” He insisted, waving his hand toward Washington when the other Freelancer looked up. “Hey guys! Mind if we join you?”

Agent Washington exchanged a quick glance with Maine, who simply shrugged in response. He seemed to eye Texas up and down before looking back to North and nodding. “Sure, why not? Oh! Tex - help me settle a bet, would you?” He said, patting Maine’s chest piece. “Who would win in a fight? Me or Maine?”

“Undoubtedly Maine,” she replied without missing a beat, staring up at the hulking agent. “I mean, no offense Wash, but even I barely beat Agent Maine when we were in training together last time, and I’m number one on the list right now.” Texas never liked to brag about her position, but at this point, it helped prove what she was trying to say. Washington was a capable soldier, no doubt, but it would take someone of _very_ special skill to beat him in a fight.

Maine let out a deep chuckle, his voice booming across the four of them as he poked back at Wash’s chest piece. The small poke sent Washington back a few steps. “Told you,” he grunted, turning toward the target that he’d set up.

“Aw man, screw you guys.” Wash pouted, and he looked to North as if he expected him to back him up. North only shook his head with a snicker. “I think you guys are just jealous!” He said, turning on his heel to punch the small target he’d set up.  
Much to Tex’s surprise, he hit it pretty damn hard. It was one of those targets that has the vague shape of a humanoid on it, and it was supposed to fly back into a standing position if it got knocked down. Wash’s didn’t fly back up.

“Wow, nice going,” Agent North replied in an amused tone, bending down to study the wooden target. When he ran his finger across the bottom, he noticed that it had splintered where the spring was suppose to catch it, and effectively broke it for good. “Maybe next time use a bigger target.” He suggested, standing.

Washington was about to reply again but Agent Texas cut in. “That was actually an impressive hit for someone of your size, Wash.” It wasn’t the best compliment someone could give, but dammit, she was trying. “Despite the material, those things can be hard as hell to break.” Tex kneeled down and grabbed the splintered target. It let out a low creak as she pulled it free of the springs. Studying it for a moment more, she smiled from behind her visor and tossed it over to Washington.

Wash stepped back as if he expected Texas to hit him with the board. He’d flinched his head back, but when he opened his eyes again he realized that she simply tossed it to him. Washington wasn’t sure how to show his gratitude for being complimented by the number one Agent without sounding like a total dork, so he settled with a: “Thanks, Tex.”

And with that, the four agents began training with each other. North and Tex sparred a few times, and she’d even teach him a few things about close-hand combat. He had been much better at being the sniper of the team, but it never hurt to be skilled in more than one thing. Maine and Washington practiced their own moves on different targets of various sizes, and somehow Wash managed to break another target in the process. He had a surprising amount of strength.  
Agent Texas couldn’t help but feel a little more relieved when the training session was coming to a close. Agent Carolina and York had already backed it in for the night, and C.T was rushing South to get some of the equipment tucked away as soon as possible. For a moment, Tex thought that everything might be okay. She actually made it through a training session with the other agents without them attempting to kill her in the process.

Tex only hoped that every day would go this smoothly.


End file.
